Subconscious Groping
by Temari 88
Summary: Title really says it all: what happens when your body does things on its own while you're sleeping? XD


_Hi there! :P_

_Two uploadings in a day...! Whoa! But I wanted to post this right away because I finally got around to write another lemonish one-shot: it's more of a lime, really, but who cares! ;D_

_Something short, hot and funny!_

_Words: 947_

_Gaara's POV_

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or he would do this (and MUCH more) with Gaara every day! ^g^_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88_

**

* * *

**

**Subconscious Groping  
_by Temari 88_**

"Mhmm…"

A chest rose up too sharply for a simple breathe coming from slumber, but he _was_ sleeping, as hard as that was to believe. He didn't know why most people thought he would be a light-sleeper…

After being deprived of the luxury for sixteen years, it would be obvious he'd be completely zonked out once he managed to close his eyes – see, _that_ was the difficult part. Yet lately falling asleep had started coming easy…

_Yes, coming was easy indeed…_ no, that was not—

"Mh!… Aaahhh…"

Ok, maybe he did mean that… just not in that context… what he meant was that now he'd found a way to fall asleep faster; _yesss…_ and what a way it was…! Very useful to say at least. Made him tired and satisfied like nothing else before – maybe just killing got near but it wasn't nearly as good…

"Ah! Naru—! Ggh…"

_Oh, yeah… good. Fucking good._

It was not so hard to fall asleep, now. No, there was another entirely different thing that was hard – I'm sure you get what I'm talking about, mh? Yes, I mean it in the perverted sense, so you can go squealing in delight if you want. Too bad, though: it's only me who's getting the privilege of seeing that hard fucking-great-tasting-like-ambrosia thing.

Why the hell am I feeling hot? Oh, yeah, this is probably a wet dream…

Sure I'd like to taste the godly nectar – actually I think it would be too much for the Gods… it's too heavenly even for them. Ha! Screw you, Kami! I'm a possessive bastard, and I won't anyone have what's mine. Yes, screw you—

"Nggh! Oohh—Naruto…!"

Why waste time with a Kami – or a few? – _I_ want to be screwed, damn it! I can't take this any longer!

----

I wake up abruptly, eyes already darkened with lust. Looking down, I see the fly of my pants down and a tan hand disappearing to the wrist down under my boxers… my eyes roll back on their own when the fingers on my hard on tighten and a blunt nail scratches faintly on the slit.

_Oh my fucking—_

"Naruto…"

I can see very clearly Naruto isn't in a much better condition: his pants are tending already and his other hand is moving absently upon his own boner. That's it. I grab him by his jacket and forcefully bring our lips crushing together, deepening the kiss as I feel his mouth opening; for some strange reason his response is not as heated as usual…

"Ah…!! Fuck it!"

His hand doesn't seem to have any belated reflexes, though.

"Mmmh…"

_That wasn't me… what the hell?_

"… Gaara…?"

_That can't be…_ "Were you sleeping…?"

"Yeah. Why…?"

I look down, from his face to his chest and down to where his hand was still buried in my underwear, without intention of being removed – not that I mind it. I know he's looking as well… is he going to—

"Damn!"

_Yes! Go on!_

"You want me to stop…?"

_Fucking bastard, what do you think?!_

"Don't you dare."

He's going to pay for that: getting me turned on without even being awake! I could sell him for molesting me!… Oh, I have a better idea. He's still half out of it – it takes him a few minutes to gain his bearings after waking – and I can be pretty fast when I want. In two seconds square, he's under me and his pants are removed within the next two.

… _Tasting like fucking ambrosia…_

Boxers fly somewhere over my head as I lower myself down, eyes on burning-wide-awake blue. I lick my lips and take him in, lavishing every inch of flesh with my tongue and paying a particular attention the vein pulsing on the side. Naruto's hips are bucking already. I wonder how long he'd went on touching me before I realized it…

Like I really care at this point. Not with the constant flow of moans coming out of that skilled mouth of his…

"Mmmmh."

I hum without registering it, just thinking about what Naruto usually does with his mouth makes me wanna come right away. I close my lips around the hard shaft tightly and pump quickly. To hell with the punishment for harassing me while sleeping. A little bite to the side of his head, and I feel Naruto stiffening under me before climaxing.

Wiping a stray drop of cum with a hand, I crawl my way to stare Naruto in the eyes. He licks my hand clean and then kisses me.

I settle down on top of his chest and, within five minutes, I'm asleep again; even with a hard on still pressing to Naruto's stomach: he'll take care of that later, after all it's all his fault.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
